1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for melting metallic machining chips and, more particularly, it pertains to the use of electric arc heaters for that purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the metal processing industry, the melting of machining chips presents a problem. Machining chips are produced in substantial quantities in manufacturing finished goods, particularly from foundry castings. A primary cause for the difficulty encountered in melting the chips is because they oxidize prior to melting which results in high metal losses. Typical industrial practice employs gas-fired furnaces for aluminum and coke-fired cupolas for cast iron. Induction type furnaces are also used for both metals. The oxidation problem exists in all such state-of-the-art technologies due to reactions between the metal and the products of combustion, or from ambient air diffusion in the induction furnace case. Moreover, the problem is particularly troublesome because of the substantial surface area to volume ratio which is characteristic for machining chips.